I'm Your Daddy
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Sweets cradles his baby in his arms and feels all the love in the world for the small, beautiful infant. How season 10 should have been in my opinion. AU, Very AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did this story would be canon. Alright I know that this is AU, very, very AU but this is what should have happened in season 10. Sweets should have been able to hold and love his child like other daddies can, enjoy!_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" screams my girlfriend Daisy. I squeeze her hand "Hey Daisy, you're almost there, come on, just squeeze my hand," I whisper as I push a strand of her hair away from her sweaty forehead and lodge it behind her ear. She was about to deliver our baby but she had already been in labour for about three hours and she had just about had enough. "You're almost there Ms Wick" encourages the nurse. Daisy just smiles at me "Thanks for being here Lancelot" Daisy whispers to me between screams caused by her contractions. I lean over and wipe her forehead with my hand. "That's fine Daisy, there is no place I'd rather be then with my beautiful girlfriend and my little baby" I whisper. "Ahhh," she cries yet again. The nurse just shakes her head "I can see his head" she cries. "Come on push, one last push" she instructs.

Everything seems to go in slow motion as Daisy lets out one last long scream. I watch in awe as the sound of a baby crying fills the room. I watch as the nurse holds the little baby in her arms. Tears of affection well up in my eyes as I glance, still awestruck, at the bundle. The nurse passes Daisy the baby, our baby. She was crying tears of joy herself. I sit down beside my girlfriend and stroke her long light brown hair. I look at the little baby in Daisy's arms. He was still crying rather loudly. I watch as Daisy rocks our son back and forth with more affection in her eyes then I'd ever seen before.

I sit beside her on the hospital bed and wrap one of my long, lanky arms around her shoulders. Daisy looks at me "He looks like you" Daisy whispers between deep breaths. The little baby had big brown eyes, dimples and a tuff of curly black hair just like myself. "You're right," I whisper back.

"You want to hold him Lance?" Daisy asks me softly. I nod "Yeah, I'd love that actually" I reply. Daisy passes me our little boy who was still wrapped up in his baby blankets. I take him in my loving arms and slowly rock him back and forth as I had done with Christine. He had stopped crying now and he was just looking at me inquisitively his big brown eyes filled with wonder. "I'm your daddy," I whisper softly to the baby, I was unsure of what to say. I see his little face work up into what appeared to be a smile, I suddenly feel an overwhelming sense of love and want nothing more then to keep cradling my son and never let go.

Daisy looks up at me tears in her eyes "I think he likes you Lancelot" she whispers affectionately. I feel her lean against my tall frame and I place our baby back down in her arms. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and feel her rest her head on my shoulder. "You know what baby?" Daisy asks. "Yeah what?" I reply. "Well we're a family now, all three of us" she whispers. I nod and kiss her softly before leaning over and planting a kiss on my son's forehead.

"What are we going to call him Lancelot? I want to decide on something before our friends come to see him" she asks. I shrug "I don't know" I reply honestly. I see Daisy smile "What about Lance?" she asks. I smile "That's my name though Daisy" I reply. She just smiles "Of course I know that baby, that's why I want to call him that" she replies. I nod and look at the small bundle; he was wriggling out of his blankets. I smile as I see his little hand make it's way out of the blanket. I softly hold it with my own and sit still in awe of what had just happened. "Hi Lance" I whisper and watch as the baby giggles softly. He was just like me, he was a bit of both me and Daisy and that made me smile harder then ever before. I had never expected that when Daisy and I bumped into each other and fell into bed together that it would lead to something as beautiful as a baby. I never could have seen me as a daddy but now I was so grateful for it. I believe that everything happens due to fate and that is why I am now cradling my child. I was the luckiest man in the world.

"Hey thank you Lancelot" Daisy whispers softly. I stroke her hair "Thank you for what?" I ask. Daisy just shakes her head "Thank you for blessing me with a baby" she whispers. I smile "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me" I whisper back. Daisy shakes her head "As long as we're together we can be happy. You're the best daddy that our baby could dream of Lancelot…" she whispers trailing off. I smile "And you're the best mommy Miss Daisy, the best mommy ever" I reply. Daisy just leans against me and holds baby Lance in her arms. We all sit in silence and bask in pure happiness. We were a family and no one, no matter how cruel, could tear us apart. I knew that for a fact and Daisy did as well. Love was strong, stronger then all of the forces that were against us.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed. Well I certainly enjoyed writing this. It seemed to give Sweets some closure in my mind. He was a beautiful man and he deserved a beautiful future and to be able to grow old with his loved ones like we all deserve. He has feelings and he should have been able to feel love for his child like we all should._

_RIP SWEETS, You'll always have a special place in my heart. I still haven't stopped grieving yet, I am in denial about the death._

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
